Swan Queen week - A series of awkward moments
by once-upon-my-feels
Summary: It's Swan Queen week, and it got my creative juices pumping! So here will be some shots of our favorite 'Once' ladies in some... awkward situations. Hope yoou enjoy it! Maybe there will be some smut, but I'll let you all know by the beggining of each shot!
1. Chapter 1

It's the Swan Queen week, y'all!

And I, a person who looooves to write, decided to contribute with shots for everyone! Sadly, I cannot buy you all drink, so here it is, something almost as good as it, Swan Queen one shots! (I'm sorry for this terrible pun).

Let's go!

Swan Queen week – Day one: **Awkward situations**

#1 Awkwardly getting out

Characters: Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Snow White, a bit of Zelena and Ruby

Info: Zelena is nice. They're all friends in my word.

**Rating: T**

After an entire afternoon looking into piles and piles of boxes for a toy Snow bought for Emma when she was a baby, and now she wanted to gift it to baby Neal, Regina needs some rest from her mother-in-law. Emma, Snow, Ruby, Zelena and Regina are at Emma's old bedroom, helping to empty her drawers.

"I need a break" - she huffs while dropping one particular box over Emma's former bed.

"No Regina, I need this. Don't stop." - Snow tried.

"Funny thing... that was exactly what I heard your daughter saying last night!"

Emma's face turned bright red and Ruby laughed out loud. Zelena shook her head and smiled against the sassiness of her sister.

"Regina, really?" - Emma said quietly.

"I don't care! I am tired, all this dust is causing for my nose to sting, I'm stopping this right now!" - Regina said, throwing her arms and fondling Snow's breasts without intending to.

"Hey, watch out!" - Snow complained.

"Calm down, pillow princess, I am sorry! I forget that not all the Charming women appreciate my hands over her assets!"

Ruby laughed again and this time Zelena couldn't hold her laugh.

"Regina, please, stop teasing..." - Emma tried again.

"You know? You saying that on bed is really more appealing..."

"THAT'S IT. I 'M DONE. I AM SO DONE." - Snow's face was read as a tomato - "if you want to take some rest, fine, but do it elsewhere! I already know you bang my daughter, but I don't need any detail. Go... go to the kitchen, watch the chicken, I don't fucking know, but please, go away!"

Regina gave the other women a winning smile and left the room. Maybe the secret for getting rid of an extremely annoying situation was letting it extremely awkward.

20 minutes later Emma went to the kitchen after Regina.

"What was that about?"

"I was just trying to get off all that work, are you mad at me?" - Regina pouted seductively and made her way towards the blonde.

"Don't pout! Stop being cute when I am mad!"

"So are you really..." - Regina stopped and kissed right down Emma's left ear, feeling her skin shiver already - "really mad at me?"

"Hm, y-yeah..." - Emma tried, to not avail, to steady her voice.

"So..." - Regina softly kissed her again - "anything I can do to make it better?"

Regina started kissing Emma's jaw, then lips, and opened her mouth as soon as she felt Emma's grip tightening on her.

"Hm, you know how to make things up to me, don't you?" - Emma purred in Regina's ear.

"Yes, you know I can make you feel good... I can make you forget..."

Suddenly they heard a noise.

"I want to know who is going to make **ME** forget this. You two, please go home."

"Sorry m-mom, is that..."

"No. I am a married woman, I'm perfectly capable of understand what's happening. Now please, or you guys keep your hands off of each other or go home."

"I... I really want to stay here, long gone since I ate mom's chicken, and I adore it so..." - Emma whispered only to Regina's ears, using her best puppy eyes.

"But I'm really horny right now... can't we just...?"

"REGINA! Please, for the love of God, SHUT UP!" - Snow cried out and left the kitchen.

The brunette smirked but erased it as soon as she took a deep look into Emma's face.

"Sorry, babe, I just..."

"You made my mother uncomfortable!"

"But..."

"Shut up!"

"Emma..."

"You being punished!"

"But..."

"Hush. Car, house, bedroom, bed. Quickie. Now."

"Ooooh, so that's my punishment..." - Regina smiled, half turned on, half relieved.

"Yes, now let's go. I want to be here for lunch."


	2. Chapter 2: Busted!

For this shot just assume that they've been married for 5 years now and Henry is 18.

Summary: Regina and Emma decided to spend a weekend at the Charming's lake house. Henry was with them, and brought some friends.

Characters: Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Henry Mills

Info: For this shot just assume that they've been married for 5 years now and Henry is 18.

**Rating: T+**

"Very nice from your parents to watch Lily and borrow the lake house so we can take this little vacation, huh?" - Regina came from behind Emma and whispered.

"It would have been a lot nicer if Henry..." - as Emma turned around she stopped for a second to take a glance at what Regina was wearing - if Henry has stayed with them..."

"Oh, come on Emma, the kid wanted to enjoy the place with some friends too..."

"Yeah, two girl friends and one boy friend. That's make four, two couples, Regina, stop being so naive!"

"And to think you always pick up on me for being overprotective..." - Regina smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Talking about protection, you're not leaving this house dressed like that."

"Oh, come on, Emma!"

"This dress is too short, nu-huh".

"Emma's it's the beach! We're supposed to use short stuff! I mean, look at your shorts!"

"Yes, they're short, but they'll stay like this..."

"What?"

"Turn around. Lemme see. This. Nope."

"What?"

"Your ass. It lifts the dress up."

"Don't you like it?"

"I love it, I adore it, but this is for my eyes only."

"And definitely this conversation is not for my ears!" - Henry smiles as he enteres the biggest bedroom of the Charming's lake house - "aren't you guys done yet? You're going to miss the sunset!"

"Why are you in a hurry, kid?"

"I-I am not a kid! Not anymore! And I'm just worried, ma! Mom wanted so badly to see this!"

"He's right Emma, we should be going, let's go!"

"Will you and the boys be okay here?"

"Yeah ma, sure, now go!"

"Okay."

"Am I pretty?" - Regina asked Henry, her eyes shining.

"You're beautiful, mom".

She kissed his forehead and he smiled.

"Hm, what about me?" - Emma pouted playfully.

"You're also pretty, but late. Now go!"

20 minutes later

"Isn't this sunset the most amazing thing you've ever seen?" - Regina asked without taking her eyes off of the orange sky.

"Beautiful indeed. But nothing compared to the light of the sun reflected in your eyes. Or the color of your skin. Or..."

"Or you being all sweet and cheesy only to get under my dress..."

Emma suddenly looked offended.

"Oh, I'm just playing you, sweetheart..." - Regina leaned in to kiss her and took a few second for Emma to kiss her back. When they finally parted, the blonde started:

"I really, really do love you. You know that, right?"

"I know, honey."

"I... I..." - it always has been hard for Emma to show her emotions - "I think I'm going to take a... I'm going... the ocean..."

"You go on. I'll be here, waiting."

5 minutes later Emma came back, her body dripping with the salty water, her skin has gained a new tone because of all the exposition in the sun. She twisted her hair and shoke her head as she moved towards Regina.

"Oh, I married a goddess..." - Regina exclaimed as licking her lips and lowering her shades.

Emma blushed before smiling.

"Baby..."

"Come here. Give me a kiss..."

Emma leaned over Regina and their lips touched. The kiss was hot and passionate as always. Regina's hands tangled on Emma's hair, a hot tongue invading her mouth. When the need for air became unbearable, Regina released pink lips with a pop.

"Hm, I think we need more..." - Emma smiled while looking down at her wife's hardened nipples.

"Indeed... home?"

"The kids..."

"Let's lock the door, they're probably watching a movie or playing videogames anyway..."

"So we'll have to keep it quiet?" - Emma pouted.

"Soundproof spell?"

"And that's why I married you!" - Emma smiled.

On the way back to the lake house they could barely keep their hands off of each other.

"Gods, I need you so badly! Why are you suck a good kisser?" - Emma said while pinning Regina against the already closed front door - thankfully the kids weren't at the living room.

"Shut up and... hm... touch me" - Regina moaned.

Emma raised one leg to find Regina's hot center.

"We... need... make it... upstairs..." - Regina was breathing hard.

"Kay. Bed. Now."

They walked and made out at the same time and not even them knew how. Emma had some difficult in opening the door.

"Gosh, Emma! Open this fucking door already!"

"I'm trying woman, I'm trying!"

"No time for foreplays!" - Regina stated as Emma started kissing her neck - "take down this shorts and... AAAAHHH - Regina's screams tore the air, accompanied by a sound that definitely didn't come from Emma's mouth.

By the dim light Regina could see a shirtless form over another form. In the bed she was about to share with Emma.

"MOM! MA! What are you guys doing here?!"

"I think it's pretty obvious what we're trying to do here... Ava? Wh-what were you guys doing?"

"Seriously, Emma?" - Regina scoffed.

"Hm, we..." – Ava tried to start.

"Okay, okay, I know what you guys were doing, but why here? And where are the others?"

"Hm, Paige and Nicholas went out to dinner so we could get a little... you know... privacy? - Henry shrugged while Ava tried to hide herself behind him.

"BUT HERE?" - Emma anything but shouted -"this is the bed where you and your mom..."

"Whoa, whoa!" - Henry spoke while raising his hands in an act of self defense - I can figurethat out. But, technically, this isn't the bed where grandpa and grandma..."

"YUCK! Enough, Henry!"

The boy only smiled.

"Well, can you guys, please, I don't know... go? And close the door?"

"Wh-what?"

"WHAT?"

Regina and Emma spoke at the same time.

"No. Not happening. You, out."

"But ma..."

"Out".

"Mom..."

"You heard. Go, Henry."

"Unfair!" - He said while standing up and handing Ava her shirt.

"Unfair is the fact that I just found my son making out with a almost fully undressed girl... in my bed!" - Emma said.

"Like is nice seeing my mothers in her bras..."

Regina, now most ashamed than ever suddenly covered herself.

"Henry..." - she whispered.

"Can we not... talk about this, like... never?"

"Y-yeah."

"That's for the best" - Emma said.

After she closed the door, she pecked her wife's lips.

"Well, that wasawkward..."

"You know what is even more awkward?"

"Yes?"

"Despite all this situation, I still want to have sex with you so, so badly..." - Regina smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I can fix that... but can we...? I don't think this bed..."

"Yeah, let's forget the bed..."

"But..."

"Don't worry. I'm dying to show you my creative side anyway. Now, Emma Swan-Mills... to the wall...


	3. Chapter 3: Little help from a friend

Summary: Emma helps Regina with some shopping. She totally didn't see that coming though…

Characters: Emma Swan and Regina Mills

**Rating: T**

**#3**

•

Emma and Regina has been friends for quite some time now. That's the reason why Emma didn't hesitate on talking to her when she saw Regina entering the only mall in town.

"Hey! How are you doing?"

Regina only chuckled.

"What?" - Emma said sadly, the last of her confidence slipping away. Yeah, she has this massive crush on Regina, but the brunette can't seem to see that.

"You... being so formal! We bumped each other at Granny's this morning, but it has been like this for the last few months. Every time you meet me you stiffen, you get into your "Miss Swan" mode. Anything wrong, dear?"

"No, no... nothing wrong, Gina..." - Emma felt that "thing" on her stomach as Regina called her 'dear' - "are you here just to take a walk or are you actually shopping for something?"

"I want those new shades I saw last week, they're just gorgeous! Also, I want to buy Henry a new Xbox game, he's benn being a really good student this semester... And... I have something... special to buy... come with me?"

"Hm, yeah, sure!"

They went for shopping and stopped for ice cream. Emma stared jealous at the treatment that Regina's mouth was giving to the plastic spoon.

"Emma?"

"Hm, yeah, yes?" - Emma finally came back to earth, she didn't notice she had been staring for so long.

"I asked if you're ready... I have that special item to buy..."

"Oh yes... let's go!"

Emma's heart almost stopped as they entered the lingerie store. Looking at Regina on those suits of hers always made crazy things to Emma's mind. Now the store was giving her a lot to think about.

"What you think about these?" - Regina asked while handing the blonde a red laced bra.

"I think it will be amazing, your boobs will look perfect. And the color matches so well this beautiful skin of yours..." - Emma thought before actually answering. "Yeah, those are nice.

"I think she's too pale... maybe black will suit her better..."

"HER?" - Emma said, better, shouted despite herself. A she? Who was she? Who the hell was this woman Regina was so intimate with that was buying her lingeries?

"Yes, dear, her. Kathryn. I'm buying something for her bachelorette party!"

"Oh..." - Emma said, clearly relieved, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Regina smiled sweetly at her and Emma almost melted.

They walked around a little more, and Regina decided:

"I'll try those two on."

"Hm, okay, I'll wait here."

After a few minutes a saleswoman came after Emma.

"The lady who was with you is calling... she's in cabin 3..."

"Oh, thanks."

Emma walked and opened knocked on the little door.

"Hey!"

"Hey! I, huh..." - Emma's mouth went dry as she took a sight of Regina's outfit. She was wearing the sexiest nightgown ever. It was silky, black, with laces and mid-thigh lenght. It hugged perfectly every curve of Regina's body.

"Oh my god..." - Emma more whispered than really said it, she got so suddenly aroused that she was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"So? What do we think?"

"It's... beautiful... amazing, sexy... the best thing I ever..." - Emma stopped herself as she noticed she has been talking about Regina's body, and not the clothe actually.

"Yeah, I also think it's beautiful, but I grabbed these garters too, and..."

"NO!" - Emma anything but screamed - seeing Regina on that nightgown was so arousing, let alone the woman in freaking garters - "I-I mean, this is perfect! For Kathryn! But... I think you should take it in another size, she's just not ... hm... er..."

"Big? As I am?" - Regina raised one eyebrow and her tone was purely playful, but Emma didn't seem to notice.

"No! I mean, no, it's just... your body... is... is more... more like, you know..."

"Yes, I know. Please don't be embarassed, I'm okay with my body."

"Oh, and you totally should be."

"What now?"

"Hm, woah, nothing, I... I... I'll wait outside!"

Emma left wanting to bury her face, which was as red as a tomato into the ground, leaving a genuinely confused Regina all by herself.


	4. Chapter 4: Caught

Take the kids for a walk, it's time for some **smut**!

Summary: Regina finds Emma doing something very private.

Characters: Emma Swan and Regina Mills

**Rating: M**

**#4**

Thinking of who

•

"Mmm, yeah... that's... that's nice... hm, oh, this one..."

Regina smirked before opening the studio's door. By the sounds, she could clearly see what her girlfriend was doing. She could already imagine it, the blonde down in her sofa, spreadlegs, touching herself as she thought about her and their very hardcore love making from yesterday. The brunette opened the door softly and wasn't very pleased by the scene she caught:

Emma was touching herself, yes, but she was sitting in front of the computer. The lights were low, and she was making the sexiest noises.

"Hm, yes... shit, you're perfect!"

"So..." - Regina thought - "she isn't just watching porn, she's imagining the other girl while she... oh..."

The former Mayor felt a tear streaming down her cheek. It wasn't only a matter of jealousy, it was the feeling of 'not being enough' that never seemed to abandon her.

She composed herself and tried to steady her voice. Regina cleaned her throat before speaking:

"Having quite a great time, aren't we?"

Instinctively Emma shut the laptop screen down, her cheeks flushed from the heat invading her body and the shame of being caught doing whatever she was doing.

"Regina, h-hi..." - she started, not removing her hands from her boy shorts just yet. Her pants were down to her knees and she was wearing a white tank top.

"Hi."

"I... I am so sorry..." - Emma finally took her hand of her underwear, but wasn't willing to. Her center ached to be touched, she was almost there when she heard her love's voice. And for a fact, Regina's sultry voice alone was a major turn on.

"Oh, please, don't be embarrassed. It's good to know you have your ways to have fun without... thinking of me..."

"W-what?"

Regina breathed in while closing her eyes slowly.

"Who was she?"

"I beg you pardon?"

"Please tell me you were watching regular porn, or were in one of those websites...

"Regina..."

"Please tell me she isn't someone I... someone we know..."

"Regina, baby..."

"That is not an answer. Let me see." - Regina said as she tried to reach the laptop.

"No!" - With eyes wide open, Emma took hold of Regina's hand.

"Emma, please..."

"Regina..."

"Do you really wanna let it up to my imagination?"

"Gina, baby..."

"Please, let me see..."

Emma finally gave in and Regina stared in shock as she saw what Emma was staring before.

"Emma..."

"Yes... I... I needed to use your laptop because mine is broken, and I kinda found it there, and the first one was really cute, and also the second one, but then... ugh! That one!" - Emma pointed out to the screen as Regina passed the photos. The one who made Emma drool was one of Regina bent over an armchair, dressing nothing but a thong. She was looking over her shoulder, biting her lips, hazel eyes shining with lust.

"This one?" - Regina smiled.

"Yes, God, you know I love your ass, and uhm that one, also..."

In the next one Regina was sitting on a armchair wearing a red thong this time. Her legs were wide open, and she had her arms crossed over her breasts.

"When you took those? Was there... was there someone with you?" - Relutanctly Emma faced away from the computer to stare the brunette - "Regina, please, who took those photos?" - jealousy audibly dripping from the blonde's voice.

"I made it myself, dear. I used a tripod".

"Ugh, thank God. But... why were you keeping those from me, huh?" - she stared lovingly at the older woman.

"Well, once you said you thought I was sexy in lingerie, and I was flattered, so I decided to do this little thing for you, but... when I saw the results, I got kinda... embarrassed... Did... did you really got turned on by this?" - Regina scrunched her face on the cutest while asking innocently.

"A-are you freaking kidding me?" - Emma passed more photos until she found one of Regina in a white lace bra and garters - "look at this, woman, I mean, look at you! By the third photo I was pratically drooling, and a minute later I couldn't resist unbuttoning my pants! Speaking of, honey, I kinda... got a situation here, so..." - Emma smiled shyly and looked down at her panties, which were soaked wet.

"Hm, yeah, about that... since I walked in into a so private moment... how about I... make it up to you, huh?" - Regina bent down and used her teeth to start removing Emma's undies.

"God, yes..." - Emma moaned at the sensation - "you in picture is a thing, but here, live..."

"Oh, no, don't stop! Keeping looking through the pictures..."

Emma obeyed her.

"Which one are you looking now? Huh?" - Regina purred.

"A particular one in which your tongue is... out and... OH!" - Emma moaned as she felt said tongue working on her.

"Better than doing it for yourself, huh?"

"Yes, totally... At first I was embarrassed, but you know what?"

"Hm?"

"I'm so, so glad you caught me..."


	5. Chapter 5: Virtual shame

**Drabble - Virtual shame**

Summary: Be cautious where you decide to hook up

Characters: Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Henry Mills

Rating: T+

"Hmf, gosh" - Emma said, her voice muffled by Regina's hair because she was with her head buried into the brunette's neck.  
"Yeah?" - Regina smirked as she felt Emma pushing her against the kitchen counter. She kissed the blonde fiercely as she felt two hands sliding from her back to grab the firm flash of her bottom.  
"This ass of your, on this little black dress drove me crazy all night, you know that?"  
"Hm, yes, that's kinda why I used it… because I knew soon or later you would be grabbing… oh yeah, right there…"  
Emma grinned.  
"Shall we go to bed, honey?"  
"Henry is not home, come on, upstairs is to far, I just can't wait that long…" - Emma panted, her blouse already unbuttoned.  
"Hm, okay then…"  
The two women continued they hot make out session completely oblivious of the strange object in their kitchen.

—-  
At the other side of town…  
"Ava!" - Henry shouted - "it's 11:30 pm and we did nothing! Get off of the Internet! We got a video to edit!"  
"Just one minute, I'm talking to Gracie here… wanna send a hi?" - Henry's friend smiled knowingly and Henry blushed.  
"Shut up and open the Sony Vegas! Henry is right, we got a lot to do!" - Nick screamed at his sister.  
"Okay, okay, what a bummer! Oh, hey Henry, you forgot your skype on! The cam and everything! And… oh, don't look…"  
Henry wasn't planning to look, until Nicolas screamed.  
"Whooooa…"  
"Dude, isn't that the mayor?" - Jason, another friend pointed out to the screen as he saw a brunette pinning up a blonde woman against the wall.  
"Henry, don't look!" - Ava tried again.  
"God, ugh!" - Henry turned his face away from the screen and shouted at Nick:  
"What the hell, man? Stop looking, they're my moms!"  
"I-I know, but…"  
"Ava, shut it down!" - The boy tried once again.  
"I-I am trying!"  
"And stop laughing! Gods, these women will be the death of me…" - Henry face palmed himself as he left the kitchen, shame consuming his body and soul.


End file.
